Power Trip
Power Trip - trzeci i jednocześnie ostatni poziom z Geometry Dash SubZero. Jak wskazuje na to buźka, jest to najtrudniejszy poziom w całej grze. Opis Poziom zaczyna się od prostej kostki, która kilka razy zawraca swój tor ruchu, odbijając się od zielonych pierścieni. Po tym długim fragmencie następuje dość trudna fala, w której trzeba lecieć przez dość wąskie tunele, przy podwyższonej prędkości. Fragment również posiada zwrot kamery. Druga kostka jest bardzo prosta. Nie wymaga ona większych umiejętności. Pająk jest dość prosty, zostawia on dużo miejsca na reakcję. Następuje krótki segment robota, który ma za zadanie omijać małe grupy kolców. Ostatnia kostka zawiera kilka zwrotów kamery, zmian grawitacji i wielkości, mimo to nie powinna ona sprawiać większych trudności Monety * Aby zdobyć pierwszą monetę, należy w 19% gry skoczyć tylko na jedną kolumnę, a moneta zbierze się sama * w 32% znajduje się druga moneta, i podobnie jak w poprzedniej monecie wystarczy skoczyć jedynie raz. Kostka po chwili wróci na pierwotną drogę * Aby zdobyć 3 monetę, należy kliknąć (lub nacisnąć ekran) kilka razy pomiędzy 41-45% (po cofaniu), tak żeby napis podświetlił się na zielono. Po wykonaniu tego zadania, moneta pojawi się na samym końcu poziomu. Nie trzeba nic więcej robić. Power Trip 1st coin.gif|Zebranie pierwszej sekretnej monety Power Trip 2nd coin.gif|Zebranie drugiej sekretnej monety Power Trip clicks for 3rd coin.gif|Klikanie wykonywane w celu odblokowania dostępu do trzeciej sekretnej monety Power Trip 3rd coin.gif|Zebranie trzeciej sekretnej monety Ciekawostki * W 24% gry można skoczyć dosłownie piksel przed żółtym pierścieniem i w efekcie nie odbić się od niego. Mimo to można dalej ukończyć poziom. * Poziom oferuje 8 gwiazdek, pomimo, że jest oznaczony buźką harder. Wynika to z innego systemu oceniania trudności etapów oficjalnych i tych tworzonych przez użytkowników. * w 46% gry, jeżeli uda nam się przykleić do ściany, to zginiemy wpadając w teleport. * w 66% jeżeli odbijemy się od jednego różowego pierścienia, a następnie szybko klikniemy, ale tak, by nie dotknąć drugiego różowego pierścienia, można wypaść poza mapę. * Jeżeli w 75% klikniemy tylko w żółty pierścień, również wypadniemy poza mapę i dotrzemy robotem do końca planszy. * Czaszka, która jest na samym początku, jest wykorzystana w pierwszym poziomie - Press Start. * Mimo, że ukryte ścieżki zostały odkryte już kilka godzin po wydaniu gry, RobTop nadal ich nie usunął. * Poziom ma najkrótszą sekwencje zmian form ze wszystkich z SubZero. ** Jest też najbardziej ubogi w kwestii różnorodności form. Posiada jedynie 4 różne formy, podczas gdy Nock Em i Press Start posiadają ich 5. * W 42% po raz pierwszy można zobaczyć użycie random triggera, który wyświetla losowe komunikaty. ** Napis "Why u do dis..." jest nawiązaniem do częstych tego typu odpowiedzi od strażników The Vault. ** Napis "Rubrub?" nawiązuje do żartobliwego pseudonimu RobTopa. * W 74% po raz drugi można spotkać użycie random triggera, lecz tym razem z innymi wiadomościami. ** Napis "NANI?!" oznacza po japońsku "Co?!" i jest nawiązaniem do mema "Omae wa Mou Shindeiru" (pl. "Jesteś już martwy"), który jest cytatem z anime i mangi pt. Hokuto no Ken (ang. Fist of the North Star). * Istnieje dziwny błąd, który sprawia, że środkowa moneta w poziomie czasami nie zalicza się jako zdobyta, mimo że gracz ją znajdzie. Jest to błąd w wersji iOS i prawdopodobnie zostanie poprawiony później. Film Kategoria:Poziomy oryginalne Kategoria:Poziomy z 2017 roku Kategoria:Poziomy Harder Kategoria:Etap z Subzero Kategoria:Poziomy Long